Downfall
by Madame Meg
Summary: When Bella unwillingly marries King Edward, she starts searching for ways out of the marriage, unbeknownst to him. However, she soon finds herself embroiled in deceit as she learns she has a stalker, and Edward might just be the only man she can turn to.
1. Spite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not claim to, either. This is a non-profit story that is used for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Note: Everyone is human.**

"Cousin, come with me," Lauren muttered, standing up from her chair. My second cousin, the queen of England, glanced around the room, ignoring the ladies in waiting who stood obediently as well. I was one of her ladies—we were always with her during court and we followed her where ever she went. She sent an annoyed glance at the other ladies who stood with her, her response irking me slightly. It was their job to stand if she did.

"Yes, your majesty," I responded.

"The rest of you may _sit,_" she snapped and they obediently did so, their baffled expressions matching my own.

"Yes, your majesty," the whispered, a few of them sweeping her low curtseys before sitting once more.

"Cousin, come with me." She lifted up her skirts and stalked in no particular direction and I followed after her, slowing my pace when she did so as well. Abruptly, she stopped her walking and turned around to face me, a large smile upon her face. We were among the dancers, but the only ones not dancing. "Today is a glorious day, Bella! And tomorrow shall be even more so." She exhaled, her hands clasping together as she momentarily closed her eyes.

"And why is that, your majesty?"

She brushed me off. "You'll figure that out soon enough."

I frowned but didn't press her—she may be my second cousin, but she was also the queen and did not tolerate disobedience. Not to mention there was the fact her husband, King Mike, had pressured me numerous times to come to his bed. Nothing went past the queen, and so of course Lauren was more than aware of these advances. I could tell she was often bitter about it; especially considering Mike was especially cold towards her. They had been married two years, and she had yet to have a child.

Our family had not been born royalty—Lauren had seduced the king, so to speak. This was one of the reasons she feared that he would fall for another girl. It would be all too easy for one of the ladies to seduce him as Lauren had done when her back was turned. He wasn't very faithful to start with. Speaking of the king, I could see he was coming over to us—most likely he had something to say to Lauren.

"His majesty is coming," I whispered, warning her as I knew she'd want. She plastered a more pleasant, but fake smile upon her face and straightened her posture.

"Your majesty," she greeted, turning around to face him when he arrived. We both curtseyed.

"Lauren," he greeted sharply, nodding his head. "Bella."

"May I assist you?" she questioned quietly, reaching out to touch his arm. He turned away from her, slipping from her grasp and instead turned his gaze to me.

"How are you this lovely evening?" he asked me, a smile upon his face. He was staring at his chest rather than my face.

"Wonderful, your majesty," I responded. "And I do hope all is well with you."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid today is a rather disconsolate day. And tomorrow shall be even worse."

Lauren looked uncomfortable for once at his attention to me instead of infuriated.

"I'm very sorry, then, your majesty," I muttered, casting a suspicious glance in my cousins direction.

"Are you… happy with the arrangements?"

I hesitated. What arrangements?

"Husband, I have not told her yet," Lauren murmured, reaching out to gently touch the top of his arm. He yanked it back, his prepossessing features twisting into a mask of disgust. Why did he look so angry with his wife? And what arrangement? He turned to me, his expression disbelieving. He searched my face, as if hoping he would find something there—eventually, he turned back to his wife. "I just have had not found the right moment to do so," she explained.

"Dear God, woman!" he hissed, his gaze flickering between me and his wife. "Have you no common sense?"

"Husband, I—"

"She is to leave tonight, and you have not told her yet? What were you thinking, pray tell?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip. "Husband, please do forgive me."

He stared down coldly at her, his expression unforgiving. "Explain it all to your right now, and then I highly suggest you retire for the night." He swept her a short bow before turning to me, reaching out to grab my hand and kiss the back of it lightly. Abruptly, he seemed much more lugubrious than anything else. My diaphragm clenched in response to the overwhelming terror that triumphed over me at that precise moment—why were they so on edge? "Good day, Bella. You've been a pleasure to have at court. We shall miss you greatly here."

He swept me a bow and then he was gone.

What on earth?

I was not leaving court. I was rather confused.

"Your majesty," I turned nervously towards Lauren, wiping my sweaty palms on my dress. Perspiration dripped down my neck—it was unbearably humid in here. "Care to explain?"

She exhaled. "Cousin, do you recall the very few kingdoms that supported my marriage to his majesty?"

I nodded my head slowly. "King Edward." That was the only name that came to mind, for most opposed to his marriage to Lauren. She was known not only in this vicinity but in other countries where she had attended court—she had never been liked by the other royals due to her preposterous ways. Not to mention it was uncommon for someone of the royal family to marry someone who was not even remotely related to another royal. King Edward had sent them gifts upon learning of their marriage, and had not spoken out against it at all.

"Correct. You are aware how I have not any daughter's, yes?"

I nodded my head slowly. Who wasn't? "Yes, your majesty."

"King Tyler, as you recall, has always been most unpleasant to my husband and I. We highly suspect this is due to the fact our kingdom is nearly as rich as his—he does not dare start a rivalry with kingdoms that have more money. We fear that he may start a war in an attempt to take our money and land, and we need all of the alliances we can get. As you know, alliances are usually created between marriages. So all we've managed to do so far is be friendly to one another, so to speak."

"I understand your majesty."

"Do you?" she murmured.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I don't have a daughter," she repeated. "But we felt like we needed to create an alliance with King Edward. You are the only female we could think of, Bella… only you and we offered for Edward to marry you to create an alliance. For you see, he does not have a wife, therefore no children, so therefore no heirs. Fortunately, he agreed." A small smile rested on your face. "You shall leave tonight and you shall be gone by tomorrow." She let out a small laugh, as if we were just making pleasantries. I was rooted to the spot, speechless at her confession.

I had heard many things about King Edward. I had heard he was as graceful as they come, and that his beauty is astonishing. I have heard that when he speaks it is simply swoon worthy, but I have also heard degrading rumors—such as how cruel he is. I have heard that he does not have mercy, and that he is a very strict King. I have heard that he is not kind to those who inhabit his kingdom, including those who are high in class. I have heard he does not socialize much.

I have heard many terrible things.

"What?" I croaked out, suppressing the tears of despair that nearly fell down the expanse of my cheeks.

She stared coldly at me. "Your bags are all packed. You have no need to fret."

"You are marrying me to _King Edward?_" I shrieked. A couple of people turned their heads in my direction, but no one else seemed to have heard.

"You think you'd be grateful, marrying a King."

"How… why… why would you do this, cousin?" I demanded, momentarily dropping all formalities.

"Who were you parents going to marry you to? Sure, they had a few people in mind, but I would not have my cousin marrying some _merchant _or something else of that sort. Not when you could do so much better. And besides, marrying something so ridiculous such as that does our family no good does it? You are well aware our sole purpose in life is to make sure we do our family well. This not only helps you, but the kingdom and our family. Now two girls are queens."

"But… oh but cousin, I do not wish to marry him!" I exclaimed. Perhaps I was being a bit ridiculous, having never met him.

Her eyebrows narrowed. "But you will. You will be gone by tonight."

I stared at her, the infuriation evident on her features—she was rather choleric. Her jaw was clenched, the determination she felt practically radiating from her slim form. Slowly, but surely, realization dawned on me. I breathed in deeply, momentarily holding that breath as the absurdity of this situation overwhelmed me—Lauren cared naught for this kingdom. It was about her. It was always and it always would be, apparently.

"You liar," I whispered.

Her head snapped back in my direction, having turned to stare at a handsome lad. "What?" she hissed.

"You… you liar," I repeated.

She took a menacing step towards her, her eyebrows knitting together. "And how am I a liar, _cousin?_"

"You don't care about this kingdom! You never have. You're not marrying me away so that you can form an alliance—an alliance that would hopefully protect this kingdom should a war with someone else start. You're… you're a liar. This is all about you, cousin, isn't it? Everyone is aware of your husband's infatuation with me. Even commoners know it, and you can't stand it, can you? You can't stand the thought of other people saying you can't keep your husband's interest. You can't stand the thought of possibly losing your status as queen, either," I hissed.

"Oh?" she remarked coldly.

"That's why you're marrying me to King Edward, isn't it? To get me far away from here—he can't touch me if I'm not around. And the fact Edward is a king means that King Mike cannot attempt to have an affair with me, either—then I would merely lose my life and he would lose his alliance. If you had married me to… to a man of court here, he still would have made his advances seeing as how neither of us would have had anything to lose. But… but I still can't completely understand. You could have married me to… to… oh, I don't know! A man of court in another kingdom. Or perhaps a peasant from another kingdom."

She stared at me coldly. "I could not do that," she whispered, her lips hardly moving. I struggled to catch her words.

"Oh?"

"If I did that, everybody would know why. As you stated, everyone is aware he likes you. I would be considered a bad queen, and our family would be terribly angry. I would not have some of their support should I need it. My father wished for you to stay here, due to Mike's interest. You could have been his mistress, and that way he would stay away from girls outside of our family. We would still rule. But I shall not have him putting me aside for _you._ So much good comes out of it, Bella. You're finally out of my way."

I gaped, tears finally leaking out of the corner of my eyes. I was struggling to accept the inevitable.

I was getting _married._

"But… why would he marry me?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, although I was sure she understood my words.

"He could marry a princess or someone from his kingdom. Why me?"

She chuckled. "He needs an heir. I promised you would give him children."

I was silent for one long moment. "And what if I cannot have children?"

She didn't respond.

"Lauren," I whispered. "What if I cannot have children? What if I cannot give him an heir?"

"What about that?" she finally snapped.

"What will happen to me?"

She grimaced. "I don't know. Maybe he'll fall in love and decide to keep you, regardless." Her tone was drenched in sarcasm. "Or maybe," she began once more, her tone a whisper. "Maybe, he'll decide to take some mistresses, send you far away from him where you will rot until one of you dies. Or maybe he'll decide to divorce you, as hard as that is to do, and maybe he'll even find you a new husband. Or maybe once again he'll let you rot. Or maybe he'll have you killed."

"… Killed?" I breathed out, my heart thudding soundly in my chest.

"If he doesn't kill you himself."

"On what grounds would he have to _kill _me?" I exploded, wiping furiously at the tears that ran down my cheeks.

She chuckled. "I don't know. He'll be creative."

"He has no right to kill me, for failure to have an heir is not a sin. You would know, cousin," I hissed. Her hand shot out to grab the top of my dress roughly and yank me towards her before she dropped her hand, realizing people could see what she was doing. She took a deep breath to compose herself, but I had known her long enough to realize she was still angry. The failure to provide an heir to this kingdom had always been a touchy subject of hers.

"Take that back," she hissed.

"It's only the truth, cousin," I retaliated.

"Stop referring me as your cousin—you have no right! I am your queen first and foremost."

"Naturally," I muttered before raising my voice. "Do forgive me, your majesty."

She exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. A few stray tendrils of her blonde hair slipped from the tight bun it was in, framing her pale face. That was the only quality we had alike—the same pale skin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and it took all of my control to keep myself cold and composed. Our petty argument and her terrible news made me feel exhausted.

"You leave tonight," she muttered, and I made no move to protest. There was nothing I could do.

"I understand your majesty."

"In fact," she continued, meeting my eye. "Go now. There should be a carriage waiting outside with all of your belongings inside of it. Take that and tell the designated driver that you are leaving now. He has already been paid, so you have no need to worry about that. Go now, and when you return, I expect it to be because your husband is coming here for whatever purpose." She waved me away with her hand, dismissing me, her eyes scanning the room in search of something. "Your parents will be thrilled with this, rest assured."

"May I say goodbye to my parents?" They didn't live too far. I could take a small detour to say goodbye.

She met my eye. "No."

I stiffened. "May I have a servant send a note to them, then?"

The smallest of a smile arrived on her face. "No."

"Are they aware that I am being married off, your majesty?" I questioned, keeping eye contact with her so as not to lose confidence.

"No."

"And what will they learn that I am gone, then?" I fumed silently, my teeth clenching together with an audible snap.

"When you arrive at your new home." She smiled mockingly. "Send them a letter."

"You are cruel," I stated blatantly.

She smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side innocently. "But I am your queen, and you shall obey me."

I stared blankly at her, struggling to comprehend everything she just had stated. This was all due to the fact she coveted what she did not have. She coveted the interest her husband showed me, but to go out of her way to make my life miserable—especially considering I had no choice in his interest, was absurd. Instead I merely curtseyed, unsure of whether to be glad of my departure, for I would be away from Lauren or sad that I was leaving my home.

* * *

The ride there was unpleasant. It was two days in a carriage, and then another three days upon a boat, and then another day in a carriage—it was a most unpleasant experience. I bathed in nearby rivers and ate the food that was packed—most of it had already gone stale. The roads were bumpy and the boat ride was unbearably boring. Occasionally the group of men bringing me there would attempt a conversation with me but I brushed them off every time due to my sour mood. I couldn't bring myself to sing cheerfully and make pleasantries with those around me—I was leaving the only home I had ever known to marry a man I had heard terrible things about.

I often tried to console myself with the hope that he wasn't as bad as people said. That maybe he was a kind man, and that they said these terrible things because they were jealous of the power he had. I tried to convince myself that maybe I would fall in love with him, given time. Sure, I had been taught that I would marry whoever suited my family best. I was well aware of that. But I had always told myself that I would fall in love, as my mother and father had been. I had always assumed I would at least know the man I was marrying before I married him.

Upon arriving at the castle, I could feel my stomach doing flip flops. It was very pretty, and very big, that was undeniable—but the only person in sight was a girl with light brown hair. Where was the king himself? Should he not wish to come and greet his future wife? We were betrothed, soon to be married, after all. It was against my consent, naturally, but it was still how things were. The man who led the carriage got off of his horse, coming around to hold his hand out for me. I placed my hand in his own, allowing him to help me down.

"Good evening, my lady," the girl with light brown hair spoke, sweeping me a curtsey.

"Good evening," I responded, nodding my head in her direction. My voice came out a bit cold and I instantly felt a bit of guilt—it wasn't this girl's fault I was here against my wish.

"My name is Angela Weber, and I am here to show you to your rooms and anywhere else you should wish to go. I am also to explain everything you may need to know. For starters, breakfast is served at eight in the morning until nine. Lunch is served at twelve in the afternoon until one. And supper is served from six at night until seven. You may have your food delivered instead of eating in the dining room, but that is only allowed when court is not happening or when his majesty is not here. If it is either of those occurrences, you must eat with his majesty as expected from a wife. He will pick out your ladies in waiting so he can be sure they are good, honorable ladies—I am to be one." A slight blush formed on her cheeks. "And he will also handle all of the wedding arrangements. The only thing you have to do is provide your size for the wedding dress."

I nodded my head. "I thank you for the information, Mistress Weber. Is his majesty here at the present moment?"

He had best be here—it was common courtesy to greet your future **wife.**

She curtseyed again, almost as if fearing my wrath. "I do apologize, but his majesty is out hunting at the moment, my lady."

My eyebrows knit together, the frustration evident. Obviously, he felt his enjoyment was more important than me.

Angela's head tilted to the side slowly, as if she were struggling to adopt my thoughts as her own; as if she were attempting to understand what I was thinking. She seemed like a sweet girl—I glanced at her finger, and found there to be no wedding ring. Apparently, she was not married. How unfortunate. I knew what a struggle it was to be single and in court. Constantly men were flirting and your parents would always pressure you to enrapture the attention of a man whose status was higher than your own. Perhaps, with her consent, I would try and find her a pleasant match.

"He is out hunting?" I questioned and my voice was low.

"… Yes, my lady," she muttered, her eyes downcast.

"Instead of greeting his future wife, he went _hunting?_" I repeated. Even I could hear the disbelief that drenched my tone.

She hesitated. "… Yes, my lady."

I shook my head. "This is… an insult," I settled with.

"I am to apologize for any inconveniences, so… I am sorry, my lady." Her hands gripped her dress, as if she were going to curtsey at any moment.

I exhaled. "The entire wedding is planned, yes?" I had to be sure this was all settled.

"Yes, my lady. We just have to be sure we have the correct size for you dress."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I not need to pick out my wedding dress, first?"

She hesitated again, her expression apologetic. "You do not need to do so, my lady. His majesty has given that honor to his sister, Princess Mary Alice."

I gaped. "He gave up my right to choose my own wedding dress to his _sister?_"

"Yes, my lady."

I inhaled slowly before exhaling, struggling to calm myself. "I thank you once more for this information, and now I ask that you must send a page boy to fetch his majesty and bring him back here. I do believe I should like to have a word with him." I was positively fuming—how dare he insult me like this! He didn't bother to greet me upon my arrival, and he obviously had no empathy seeing as how only Angela was here to greet me. She was a sweet girl, but she provided no comfort for she had not the answers I needed. For example, if I asked her what the king was like, she would no doubt preach about how wonderful he was, for he was her king. And then there was the fact I had no say in my own wedding.

"I… um… of course, my lady," she muttered, sweeping me a curtsey. Her skin color had gone pallid.

"Thank you," I muttered and she turned around to retreat to do as ordered before momentarily stopping.

"Would you um… like for me to show you the way to your room?"

I chuckled. "No, thank you. I think I should like to explore."

I turned on my heel, deciding the best way to explore would be to venture to the gardens first. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to find, because the smell of flowers was most prominent. If I couldn't find the gardens then I would at least find the kitchens to grab a snack. The ambrosial scent from the kitchens should be strong enough to lead me there—I almost laughed at how helpless I felt. This castle was huge. Maybe I should have taken her up on the offer to show me my room.

I shuddered, the feeling of being watched sending shivers up the length of my spine—I glanced back, but there was no one there. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I had been hoping it was Edward coming to apologize. I wondered if he would find me attractive, or if he would at least like me. I couldn't help but hope he would, and that I would like him, too. But this wasn't a fairytale, so there was no guarantee for a happily ever after. I exhaled in distress at the thought.

It was about an hour later that he finally arrived.

"You asked for me?"

The voice was like velvet; smooth, soft and enrapturing.

I turned around slowly; coming face to face with someone I deemed simply _must _be a God.

Bronze hair, green eyes, perfect features, a fantastic body—he seemed too good to be true.

"Y-Your majesty," I muttered, my face turning beat red. I stood up clumsily from the ground, sweeping him a bow.

"You asked for me?" he repeated, obviously wishing to get straight to the point.

"Yes, your majesty. I, ah… thought we should get acquainted, considering the fact we are to be wed shortly."

He raised one perfect eyebrow at my words.

"You summoned me for that?" he scoffed. My temper instantly flared up and I bit my tongue, struggling to contain the words I wanted to shout.

"Yes."

My voice shook a little, but other than that I managed to refrain from making a complete fool of myself. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud.

"I was a bit busy, I do hope you are aware," he drawled, his gaze drifting to stare at a nearby tree. I gaped, my mouth literally falling open at his words. Yes, he was busy _hunting._ I was going to be his wife, and already he was too busy for me, apparently. The nerve of him! My hands balled into fists, and I found I had the urge to hit him, which surprised even me. Generally, I was a nonviolent person.

"I'm aware, your majesty." I kept my voice cold, attempting to hide the fury I felt.

"Then what is the problem, and why have you summoned me?" he pressed.

I straightened my posture, lifting my chin up higher. "I thought as your betrothed, I was more important than your personal enjoyment."

He stared at me icily in the eye, and yet I couldn't help but feel like there were traces of amusement on his expression. Almost as if he found my reaction to the fact he didn't bother to greet me absurd, and therefore amusing. My teeth grinded together as I struggled to keep my temper in check—I was usually pretty good at that, but Edward seemed to bring out the worst in me.

"Then you were wrong."

I gasped, taking a step towards him. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"I… I… the nerve of you!" I exclaimed.

"You sound offended," he remarked, stating the obvious.

"I am!" I shrieked. "You brought me here to marry you and don't even bother to greet me! I don't ask for much. And then there's the fact you're allowing another lady to choose my wedding dress. _My_ dress." He shrugged nonchalantly at my words, as if they didn't affect him in the least bit. As if my opinion didn't matter in the least bit. I took a deep breath, struggling to retain my calm exterior. I wasn't all that fond of marriage, none the less picking out a dress for a marriage, but it was the insult of not having a choice that got to me.

"Watch your tongue," he warned me.

"We've just met and already you have treated me poorly," I snapped.

"I am the king. I will treat whoever I want however I want. That is within my right." His green eyes seemed to gleam with satisfaction and I bit my tongue, tempted to respond with some not so lady like words.

"I won't be reproached," I hissed. He chuckled.

"Go back inside," he ordered, gesturing towards the house with his hand. Realizing my shoulders were hunched in defense I squared them, raising my head once more. I would not tolerate being talked to as if I were a child. Perhaps I hadn't made the greatest first impression, but neither had he. I shook my head defiantly, placing my hands upon my hips. I was here to be his wife, not due his every beck and call.

"No."

"No?" He raised his eyebrow. "I said, go back inside, Isabella."

"I am here to be your wife, not your servant," I hissed. He chuckled.

"And your job, as my wife, is to do as I say," he reminded me.

My father had never bossed my mother around—I wasn't accustomed to such behavior. But he was right.

"We're not married yet," I muttered.

"But I am still your king," he noted. "And therefore you have to do as I say. Now go back inside."

I stiffened, a frown finding my way onto his face. He was so _bossy. _

"May I ask about some of the wedding arrangements first, your majesty?" I questioned stiffly.

He exhaled in annoyance, momentarily closing his eyes. "Very well." They re-opened.

"When are we to be married?"

He chuckled. "In three days we shall be married."

"Three _days?_"

"Yes."

"We must re-schedule," I insisted. "It took me so very long to get here, and my parents have not any idea that I am here or that I am to be married. I need to send them a letter from here informing them, which shall take quite some time for them to receive, and then they need time to pack and come. I cannot marry you without my parents attending." He shook his head, a small smile upon his face.

"Adjust."

"What?"

"Adjust. I am not re-scheduling the wedding."

"But… but you must! I cannot marry without my parents there!" I couldn't deny it. I was panicking.

He crossed the space between us, grabbing the top of my arm lightly. I could feel his warm hand through the sleeve of my dress, his touch gentle but firm—he seemed highly amused at my reaction. I attempted to yank my arm free but he tightened his grip, but my arm would not budge. I winced, tugging at my arm once more. He didn't release it. I lowered my gaze to the ground, knowing that if I stared at him straight in the face I'd lose my temper. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that the corner of his lip was quirked upwards.

"You will marry me, with or without your parents." His voice was low. I frowned.

"But… that's not fair," I muttered. "It's not _right._"

"That's life."

"No parent," I continued, "should have to receive a letter, stating their child is married to a king. They should know beforehand and should be able to attend the marriage. Especially when their child is being married to royalty. Do you not know the bond between mother and daughter? Maybe you don't. It's not fair to not give them the chance to see their daughter—their only child, being married." I attempted to yank my arm free again but he tightened his grip, pulling me towards the castle.

"And no man, especially no king, should have to deal with a disobedient wife. And yet here I am, dealing with you."

I glared at him, allowing him to pull me back inside.

"If you weren't so disrespectful," I hissed, "I wouldn't be so disobedient."

"_I'm _disrespectful?" he exclaimed, scoffing in disbelief. "It's not a pleasant thought, knowing my little wife is a hypocrite." My teeth clenched together—I was absolutely seething now. Apparently, the rumors that had been whispered around court had been no exaggeration. He was a pompous man who thought he was better than everyone else—I hoped I would be able to get myself out of this marriage. If I wrote to King Mike, perhaps he'd take pity on me and find a way to return me home. That would be glorious.

"Takes one to know one," I retaliated, instantly feeling a sliver of pride at my insult.

"Go back inside," he snapped, his harmonious voice rough with anger as he released my arm to lightly push me inside.

"Of course, your majesty," I sarcastically responded, curtseying before stalking inside. The sound of my heels rebounded against the walls as I stomped inside, the anger overwhelming me. _This _was who I was marrying? Of course Lauren would arrange for me to marry a terribly cruel man. She would never wish happiness upon me, for I had been a threat to take the throne from her—well, at least in her eyes, I was. She would never want me to be jubilant, and would never help me break off this marriage—there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

With this knowledge I sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall as I attempted to control the tears that slipped down the expanse of my cheeks.

**Author's Note: So, before I get flames stating Edward is out of character, I already know. Sorry—that will change, eventually. And his terrible behavior will be explained. Anyway, please review! I love them. They are my oxygen, you could say. Haha, okay, lame joke. But seriously, please review.**

**xo**


	2. Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I am making no profit off of this.**

"That will look so pretty on you!" The squeals of the energetic girls around me hurt my ears slightly; I tolerated it with a patronizing smile, inclining my head in thanks towards them. They were all staring at my wedding dress which had been sent to my room earlier today. Along with the dress, I had been introduced to my ladies in waiting. As hard as I tried to be pleasant, and as hard as they tried to impress me, I found myself to be rather annoyed by them. They loved gossip far too much.

"His majesty is a lucky man," Angela told me, a sweet smile upon her face. I smiled; I knew that she meant what she said, and it was not done to impress me.

"Thank you, Mistress Weber," I replied, my voice soft as I continued to stare at the dress. Truly, it was beautiful, and there was no doubt in my mind that Princess Mary Alice knew about fashion. Regardless, I was a bit bitter. I didn't like planning things, or anything of that sort. But shouldn't I at least have the _right _to choose my own wedding dress?

I exhaled.

"My lady," one of the girls started up, glancing at another girl as she did so. I couldn't recall her name, unfortunately.

"Yes, Mistress...?" I trailed off, making it abundantly clear I was unsure of her name.

"Stanley," she told me. "Jessica Stanley. I was wondering, my lady, if you had any fashion trends in mind. Usually, we just wear what Princess Mary tells us to wear, especially considering she chooses the prettiest outfits, but you are soon to be queen and we are your ladies. It is your choice."

I smiled grimly. "For how long, however?"

They were completely silent, exchanging glances with one another, their expressions ranging from smug to amusement to even, the worst of all, pity. The only one who stared at me without any of those expressions was Angela, whose face was blank.

I exhaled in annoyance. "Oh, go," I ordered, waving them away with my hand.

"But... but we're suppose to help you!" This came from a red haired girl. I couldn't remember her name, either. "His majesty ordered for us to help you dress so that you could meet him downstairs soon. I'm afraid we got a bit distracted by your dress." She flickered a glance towards the bed where said dress was spread out. I glanced down at my attire; I did need to change, if I was to meet him, for I was in 'comfort clothes' so to speak.

"Mistress Weber can stay and help me," I said tiredly. "The rest of you, go."

"It would be much quicker if we stayed," another girl interjected.

"Go," Angela stepped forward, ushering them away before I snapped. They all grumbled incoherent things but obediently curtsied before turning and leaving. I sighed in relief, sitting down upon the bed, abruptly weary. It sounded childish, but I wanted to go _home. _I wanted to see my mother and father and have them hold me in their arms and comfort me. I wanted to see all of my old friends and just go home and sleep in my old bed, not this foreign one.

"I hate this," I muttered, more to myself then Angela.

"Hate what, my lady?" she inquired, but I could hear the hesitance in her voice at her prying. She wasn't sure if that was what I intended for her to do. I smiled.

"Everything about this place, Mistress Weber. The ladies here stare at me as if I am some sort of disease and as if I am not worthy of their presence, never mind the fact I am about to be their queen. His majesty is every bit as cruel as I had feared and you seem to be the only tolerable person I have met." I managed a weak smile. "I even hate this bed."

She bit her lip, and I silently hoped I hadn't made her feel awkward.

"We... well, my lady, you have been here but two days. Perhaps you should give it some more time. When I arrived here at court, I had some trouble adjusting, as well. The ladies treated me like that, too, and they still do occasionally. They're often jealous, and very bitter girls. And his majesty... he is a very kind, good person," she hurried to add on. I nodded my head, knowing from her expression she did not think it was so. However, it was treason to say otherwise.

"Of course," I murmured patronizingly.

"And I've heard his majesty's bed is plenty comfortable, so if you find that bed too hard, you'll be switching by tomorrow anyway," she hurried to interject, desperate to make me feel better. I let out a short, hard, bleak laugh. I wasn't saying I hated the bed because it was uncomfortable, for it was very comfortable. It was just not my bed.

"And how would people other then his majesty know?" I questioned, my tone soft.

Shock crossed her features along with a mixture of horror at her mistake. "I... I... I know not, my lady," she lied.

I let that pass, knowing she was trying to spare my feelings.

"Help me prepare for whatever it is that I must be prepared for, Mistress Weber." I stood from the bed, and I couldn't help but feel bland. As if all of the life had already been drained from me. I was doing what most girls would give both of their arms for; marrying a king, and he was even good looking. And yet, I felt disconsolate. He treated me terribly. Perhaps tonight would be better. The very thought made me feel quite a bit more jubilant.

"Dinner with his majesty," she explained.

"Inside of my biggest bag, I believe I should have a white gown. Fetch that for me, please." White was always a good color to wear; it symbolized virginity, innocence. She did as ordered and I allowed her to help me dress, silent the entire time. What if Edward was as dreadful to me as the last time we had talked? What if he was truly as bad as I recalled? I often tried to convince myself I had exaggerated in my mind at how terrible he had been.

"You look very pretty, my lady," Angela told me as she clasped a necklace around my neck.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I appreciate that." I hesitated, before asking, "What is the king like?"

She stiffened. "Have you... have you not met him, my lady?"

I chuckled. "I have, actually, but I was looking for someone else's honest opinion."

"Well," she began, biting her lip. I raised my right hand.

"Anything said in confidence here shall not be repeated," I swore. She nodded her head slowly.

"He mostly keeps to himself," she confessed. "The men see him get excited, when he goes hunting for the fun of it, but they say that's about it. In my experience, he seems rather like he's bored of everything that has to do with his life. He's never really that happy, but he's never sad, either. He's angry a lot, actually, and he mostly keeps to himself. If another kingdom chooses to do something bad, he won't question it unless it involves him. He minds his own business."

I nodded my head slowly, focusing my gaze on her face. "Well... that is an admirable trait," I slowly stated. "Anything else?"

"He... he looses his temper, sometimes. It's scary. My I advise you, my lady, not to test his limits?"

I chuckled shortly. "I shall not test his limits so as long as he does not test mine."

She frowned. "But he will push his limits with you. He always does." Right after the words were out of her mouth she gave a little horrified gasp, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I am sorry, my lady. I don't... I mean... I didn't mean what I just said. It was purely accidental."

I let out a short, hard laugh. "No worries, Mistress Weber. I won't repeat what you just said."

She gave a little sigh of relief. "Thank you, my lady."

I chuckled. "By the way, I agree with you. Now, will you be so kind as to lead the way to where his majesty awaits?"

When I arrived downstairs, he was already sitting down at the table, eating. I gave a little sigh of annoyance at the sight. Was he not patient enough to wait just a few minutes for me to dress? He turned at my arrival, having heard me descend the stairs. His eyes swept over me briefly before he turned back towards his food.

"You're late," he accused.

"You stared eating without me," I retaliated, seating myself across from him seeing as how he did not rise to pull my chair out for me.

"I have the right to eat before you arrived," he stated, pursing his lips together. Obviously, we were once again not off to a good start. "To start with, I am your king, and I may do as I please. Second off, you were ridiculously late to arrive, and I was not about to sit here and wait for you. Next time, be on time and perhaps I will wait for you."

I gritted my teeth, bridling at his absurd explanation. I was not that late. "I was hardly late," I sharply replied. "Merely by a few minutes, and that was because the _honorable_ ladies you chose for me happened to forget to mention this." My tone was drenched in sarcasm, and I could see his jaw harden with an audible snap.

"They are not to your liking." It was not a question.

"Mistress Weber is rather kind. The rest, not so much."

He nodded his head knowingly, cutting up a bit of his meat as he did so. "Pity."

I instantly fumed, my hands clenching together into fists. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at me, baffled. "What?

"Don't you care that I dislike the majority of my ladies in waiting? Don't you want to know who I don't like? Or why I don't like them?" I hissed, my knuckles going white as I continued to fist my hands. He stared at me for one long moment before shrugging his fairly muscular shoulders.

"Not particularly. Tell me, if you wish, but I'm not going to change your ladies." He chuckled bleakly. I gaped.

"These are my ladies!" I shrieked. "You took away the right to choose my wedding dress, you took away the right to choose my ladies, and now I cannot even send the ones I dislike away?"

"They are honorable ladies." His tone was low, dark. "And their parents would be offended if I sent them away. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

I glowered. "But you are the king, as you have told me so many times. What do you care?"

"I don't, really. But I want those ladies here."

I let out a short, hard laugh. "Are you trying to make me hate you?"

He laughed as well, but he did not sound amused, either. "You can't hate me. I am your king."

Did he truly believe because he was the king, he was untouchable? It appeared that way to me. I could scarcely believe it. I had never met a more arrogant man. I breathed in deeply, struggling to calm my nerves. He was very much pushing his limits here. I let that breath out, reminding myself to keep calm with him.

"Of course," I muttered sourly. "Silly me."

He grinned, apparently pleased at my agreement. I couldn't believe I was marrying this man tomorrow. I was starting to feel a bit sick at the thought.

"May I be excused, your majesty?"

He had better say yes.

"No."

"Why?" I demanded, pushing my plate away from me. I was no longer hungry. I felt ill, most likely due to the fact the realization of how close our wedding was had just hit me. There had to be some way out of this. This man was a terrible, cruel person and I wished to have nothing to due with him. "Why can't I leave? We are doing nothing but fighting."

"I want some company," he insisted. "You made me start eating alone, and so I shall not finish eating this alone."

"I made you?" I exclaimed, instantly outraged. "You chose to!"

"Hold your tongue."

I shook my head. "Dear God, this is ridiculous."

He placed a bit of food in his mouth and gestured towards my plate, signaling I should drag it back towards me. With a sigh I pulled it back, stabbing at the food that had already been placed upon it. I wondered who did that. I wasn't particularly hungry so I simply moved it around my plate, my eyes flickering about in search of some excuse to leave.

With a resigned sigh, I turned back to face him. "Will I be meeting the Princess Mary?"

He nodded his head. "She prefers to be called Princess Alice, and if you can't manage that, Princess Mary Alice." He sent me a dry look, as if he expected that I would not be able to remember to call her by her middle name. I instantly felt a stab of anger but I withheld my temper, nodding my head complacently.

"I see. When shall I be meeting her?"

"How should I know? Whenever she decides to come out and meet you."

I closed my eyes briefly, trying not to snap at him. "Should I go greet her, then?" My voice was a bit sharp.

He chuckled under his breath. "If you want. I don't particularly care."

"And what shall I do to entertain myself?" I asked him, pushing my plate away from me once more. What was there to do here? Perhaps walk in the garden. Sew his shirts and make some dresses. Things that the average lady did, but I knew, with no friends here and gossip obsessed girls as ladies in waiting, doing such things would bore me senseless.

"Make yourself some pretty dresses. I'll provide you with the material."

I bit back an instant retort I felt coming. His tone was condescending. If I wanted to get my way, I couldn't snap at him.

"In time, that shall bore me," I explained. "Will you show me the library, so I may read?"

His eyebrows knit together, crashing down like two dark clouds. "Read?"

I blushed. Surely my habit wasn't that absurd. "Yes... your majesty," I added on, figuring that might help my case.

He stared at me, as if he was honestly confused. "But you're a female. Why would you want to read?"

"I happen to enjoy it."

He stared at me for one long moment before he shrugged, obviously not caring enough to continue with his baffled protest. "If you want to read, you may read, but there are only limited books you are allowed to read. I will show you which ones you may read and which ones are off limits for you." He popped another piece of food into his mouth.

"Off limits? Why?"

"Some books have information in them, mostly political, that a girl of your class does not and should not know."

I very nearly sighed in annoyance.

"Of course," I responded as politely as I could, although I was sure my voice wavered slightly.

He chuckled, as if he could read the irritation in my face. Then again, he probably could. I had never been a good liar, or a good actress.

"We should probably discuss your duty here." It wasn't a suggestion.

I frowned. "What about it, your majesty? I'm aware of my duty. I think the entire world is aware of the duty of a queen."

It wasn't until I put it that way that I recalled something; I was going to be queen. Of course I had realized that as soon as I learned of my marriage to Edward, but I hadn't really thought about that. An entire country was depending upon me. Not only did I have to get pregnant and produce a healthy baby that had to live to adult hood, but it had to be a boy. I nearly groaned out loud at the thought. I had no control over this, but I would be blamed if anything went wrong.

He laughed bleakly once more. "I suppose," he relented. "But you are aware of how important this is, yes? You cannot fail like your cousin."

I instantly bristled, although I wasn't sure why. She had been the one to get me into this mess to start with. "She is not only my kin, but she is also my queen until tomorrow when we are wed. I would appreciate if you would treat her with the respect she deserves." She really didn't deserve my passionate defense, or respect, after what she had done to me. But I had been raised to defend my family regardless.

The corner of his mouth lifted in what could be considered a mocking smile. "How sweet. You defend your cousin still."

"Of course I do," I retaliated. "Any good family member would. And any good servant would for their queen."

"She is a despicable woman," he hissed.

"And still my queen and cousin," I snapped. I no longer cared for defending her so much as winning this argument.

"And I suppose you would defend her husband, too, if given the chance?"

I nodded my head. "He is my king. I respect him."

His eyebrows narrowed. "Not for long. And besides, I've heard he sleeps with any and every woman, given the chance." His eyes scrutinized my form, as if he highly suspected me of sleeping with him myself. Instantly, I flared; where did he get off thinking he could talk to me like this? I was soon to be his wife. I was not a whore.

There was tension in the air from our words; it was unbearably thick.

"But of course," I began quietly once more, my voice sweet. "I think it would be rather hypocritical for you to criticize him, from what I've heard about you."

His mouth fell open, the shock evident on his features before outrage abruptly took it's place. I swallowed quietly, feeling a twinge of fear at his expression. "Just where the--"

"Edward!"

A small girl in elegant gowns came prancing into the room, her head covered in short black hair. I was surprised that she would have the hairstyle a male more often carried, but I didn't question it. She was dainty and petite, but there was something beautiful and elegant about the way she carried herself. I had never seen anyone like her before.

Wait. Had she just called the king by his first name?

"You're being nice, Edward, right?" She pursed her full lips. "_Right?_"

He made the sign of the cross, almost as if he feared he was about to die. I couldn't imagine such a tiny creature capable of inflicting pain. "Of course, Alice," he responded smoothly, but there was something different about his voice. It no longer contained the disrespect and outrage it did when he spoke to me, but instead there was unfamiliar warmth to it. It was like velvet; soft, smooth and tempting.

Wait. Alice, as in Princess Mary?

I let out a little gasp. "Oh!" I exclaimed, rising from the table so I could curtsey.

She laughed, using her hand to wave for me to sit. "Sit, sit! We're soon to be sisters, aren't we? We don't need that formality."

I sat back down hesitantly and she came around the table, sitting herself next to me.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flickering from me to Alice, and slowly, but surely, he pushed his plate of food away from him. "Why don't I leave you two alone to get acquainted?" he suggested, a small smile on his face. That was obviously directed towards his sister. Speaking of her, she was nodding her head, taking his old cup of wine and bringing it to her lips.

"That sounds like a good idea. Shoo, brother," she teased him, taking a small sip from his cup. He chuckled and swept her a deep bow before turning to me. Hesitantly, he swept me a curt, short bow, before turning on his heel and sourly stalking away. I very nearly flinched. As soon as he was out of our line of hearing, the princess spoke.

"Oh," she muttered. "Oh, dear."

I grimaced. She turned towards me.

"Bad start?" she asked.

I hesitated, before replying. "Yes, your majesty."

She waved her hand carelessly again. "None of that, now. Just Alice. And I'm sorry my brother is such a prick."

My mouth must have fallen open, because she laughed. "W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, come on!" she laughed. "I'm his sister. Of course I know he's a prick, and of course I'm not afraid to say it."

I hesitated, not knowing if I should be brutally honest or not. "His majesty is a... a... very, um, interesting person," I settled with. She let out a howl of laughter, tossing her small head back to do so. I giggled as well, realizing how absurd I had sounded in my stuttering.

"He's not very nice to most everyone, I'm aware," she responded. "But he's honestly not a bad person. Compare it to... oh, I don't know, some sort of food. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. He's grown up a king, which means that he cannot trust anyone. His closest friends, and even some family, would betray him in a heartbeat if it meant they had a chance to get on the throne. I am one of the few people he trusts, for I am his sister."

I frowned. "But then why is he so bitter to me? I have done nothing."

She stared at me for one long moment. "Do you talk back to him? I think you do. I thought I heard you two fighting, which is why I came down here."

I nodded hesitantly. "Of course, but only when he's being unbearably cruel!"

"To start with, he's probably really suspicious of you. You're going to be his wife, but he does not know you and does not know whether you would turn around and kill him, given the chance. Also, he's so use to people running to the ends of the earth to please him, and you're talking back to him. He's probably a little irritated that he has to deal with you and he's probably also enjoying having heated arguments, too. He doesn't get to do them often," she told me with a chuckle.

I frowned. "How can someone like arguing?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "You'll find that out when you're queen."

I nodded, before turning to face her. "May I ask a favor?"

She beamed. "Of course! However, if it's not within my power," she frowned, "sorry."

"Can you please convince your brother to postpone the wedding, for just a little while longer? I really, really want my parents to be able to attend."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's in my power. He's adamant that it be tomorrow."

"But why?" I exclaimed, a frown tugging on the corner of my lips.

She shrugged. "He wants to get this all over with, and he needs an heir as soon as he can get one."

"So you can't do it?" I asked, my frown increasing.

"It wouldn't work if I tried. I already know that much. I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's fine." I couldn't help but feel lugubrious, regardless. For one brief moment, I had allowed my hopes to go up.

"So, how do you like your dress?"

That's right. She had been the girl to design my dress. I hesitated. "It's beautiful... thank you. How did you know my size?"

She giggled. "I sent a letter to Queen Lauren, asking. She sent one of your dresses over a little while ago so I'd know exactly how to have the wedding dress tailored." That made me wonder just how long this arrangement had been made before I was informed.

"Oh." That was all I said.

"I'm sorry for planning your wedding and such, without your consent," she apologized. "Thing is, I knew you would have to marry Edward three days after you got here, and that wouldn't give you enough time to plan the wedding and find the perfect dress, so I thought I'd take some of the stress off of you and allow you those three days to adjust to everything here. Although, I suppose my reasoning was slightly selfish. You see, I'll never have a wedding like this, and I've always wanted to plan one since I was a baby girl."

I hadn't been expecting that, to be honest. I felt a rush of gratitude, although it was mixed with confusion. "Of course you'll get to plan a wedding like this," I comforted. "You're a princess, and I'm sure you'll marry some great prince who, with your money combining his, will allow you to have the wedding of a lifetime, if you wished."

She shook her head slowly, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Ever since our parents passed away, Edward has taken over their duty in trying to find me a husband. He's been debating between several other prince's and king's, and struggling to decide which one to request a betrothal from. If he doesn't send one soon, we're all fairly positive I'm going to get a marriage request soon. Which king or prince will send it, I don't know." Her lower lip quivered, and I placed my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright," I soothed her. She shook her head.

"No, it's not. I have been prepared to marry a complete stranger for so long now. I was okay with it for so many years, because I knew it was inevitable. There would be no love. I didn't think love was all that important, anyway. Not if I could help my family by entering a loveless marriage. In fact, I wasn't even sure if love existed." She exhaled.

"I'm sure it does," I said awkwardly, not sure why she was telling me this. She closed her eyes.

"Before he married Lauren, King Michael sent a marriage proposal to me, you know," she remarked.

"He did?" My mouth fell open. I hadn't ever heard of that.

"Of course. It was Edward's choice, not mine, and he said no because he did not think I would be treated well. I was nervous, very nervous indeed, that Michael would be outraged and we'd make an enemy out of him. I told the guards to send the pageboy with his response to my refusal straight up to me. When the pageboy arrived, I couldn't help but feel attracted." She gave a little sigh.

"Oh!" I squeaked out. I was starting to see where this was going.

"I told him he'd kept me waiting a long time. He said he was sorry, and then I made him hold my hand as I opened the letter because I was a bit afraid. The letter wasn't all that bad, actually, but I started to talk to that pageboy. Unbeknownst to my brother, I started sending for him, asking him to come to my rooms to keep me company."

"You don't mean to tell me that you two, um..." I trailed off. She laughed lightly.

"We fell in love, Isabella." She let out a little sigh. "We never did anything inappropriate, but oh, I love him!"

"Bella," I corrected her. "But what shall you do once his majesty finds you a husband?"

She frowned, turning her head to meet my eyes. "Swear on your honor you shall not breathe a word of this to anyone," she begged.

"I swear," I promised automatically, but I really meant it.

The tiniest of a smile crossed her features. "A couple of months ago, he proposed. I accepted. Can you believe it? A princess and a pageboy."

"Will you be marrying him, soon?"

"Oh, probably," she muttered. "It all depends. If Edward's interest in finding me a husband increases after his wedding, which I'm fairly certain it will, I'll confess. I'll probably marry Jasper before that, though, since I can't risk Edward just sending him away and marrying me off regardless." She grimaced at the thought alone.

"Do you think he'll be happy for you?"

She shook her head. "He'll be furious, at first. He'll feel betrayed. But eventually he will forgive me and eventually he will be happy for me." Abruptly, her voice was much smaller, like a child's voice. "But he is going to be so terribly angry. I don't want him to hate me, Bella, not even temporarily."

"He won't hate you," I comforted, but sincerity rang in every word. I had seen the way he gazed at her. He could never hate his sister.

She was silent for one long moment, saying nothing, but then she spoke. "You know, Bella, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"Really?"

"The greatest," she insisted.

* * *

Angela's fingers ran through my hair, taking out everything that had been placed in it. I leaned back into her touch, allowing her to run a brush through my hair. I had allowed the other ladies to help me undress and dress into my night clothes, but since they continuously tried to get me to feed them gossip, I had sent them all back to their rooms, minus Angela.

It was night now, and early tomorrow I would have to be up and ready for the wedding. I could feel the stress that clouded my features and crept into every crevice of my body.

"It will be grand," I stated. Angela momentarily paused in her brush strokes before starting up once again.

"What will, my lady?"

"The wedding... of course," I murmured. "Princess Mary is planning it, so of course it will be." I found it best to refer to Alice by her title when other's were around. It was more proper. "I have to admit I'm rather nervous."

"Why, my lady?"

I shrugged. "Many reasons. To start with, I'm probably going to trip."

She let out a quiet giggle before raising her free hand to her mouth, muffling it. "I highly doubt it, my lady. You are as graceful as a dancer."

I laughed, snickering in amusement. "Very pretty," I complimented her praise. "You don't have to lie, however. I'm not going to be offended by the truth." My cheeks burned red. "I am very ungraceful. Trust me, I'm already aware."

She hesitated before speaking this time. "Keep your eyes on your feet, my lady. I'm not very graceful, either, and I find that helps."

"I'm also worried about my life after the wedding," I confessed.

"What about it?"

I stared at my pale hands, feeling weary and emotionally drained. "What if I cannot bear a son?" I whispered, using my hands to smoothen out the creases in my dress. It was something that would occupy my hands. She stopped in her brushing completely, frozen from behind me. I could hear her open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was a long moment before she said anything.

"I'm sure his majesty would be happy with a girl, too," she cautiously said. I chuckled.

"No, he wouldn't. But what if... what if I cannot have any children?" I muttered.

"God wouldn't curse you so," Angela soothed. "You are to be our queen, our savior. Why would he do that to you?"

"I don't know!" I cried out in frustration. "I just fear it so, Mistress Weber."

"I'm sure you shall have many healthy sons," she responded calmly. I let out a short, hysterical laugh. I would be lucky to just have one healthy child, and yet here she was, praising me and showing she had complete devotion and faith in me. If I failed her and her country, would she still think of me in the same light? I highly doubted it.

"And if I don't? What shall become of me?" There was a frightened edge to my voice that even I could hear.

"You will have children."

"I wish I had the same faith you have," I muttered.

"Don't be distressed, my lady," she soothed. "You are to be married tomorrow. You must be well rested, not turning and rolling around the bed because you're plagued with bad thoughts."

I groaned at the reminder of the wedding.

"Do you think there is anyway to get the wedding postponed?" I was thinking of my parents then.

"Postponed?" There was confusion in her tone. "Goodness, why?"

I smiled at the lack of formality. "I want my parents to be able to attend. They are not here."

"Oh!" I turned around, and I could see she was frowning. "How dreadful."

"Dreadful indeed," I agreed, standing from the stool to go out onto my balcony. I was quite fond of this room, even though it was temporary. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small, either. It was like my room back at home, which gave me a sense of security. I hoped Edward would allow me to sleep here occasionally. I would probably do it without his consent, anyway.

"What's that?" I questioned, squinting in the dark at a bunch of shapes I saw. There was some laughter that erupted from them, and I realized it was people. Angela came out upon hearing my question, gazing at where I was pointing.

"It looks like his majesty and some friends," she responded.

"What are they doing out at this time of night?" My eyebrows knit together, and I realized Angela looked rather nervous. My frown deepened.

"I... I don't know, my lady," she muttered.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?" I asked with a chuckle. She blushed.

"No! I mean... no, no, of course not."

"Please tell me the truth," I responded simply.

"Well," she hesitated, chewing on her lower lip. "I think he might have gone... _there_," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"To see the ladies, maybe," she muttered, her face burning crimson. "But I could be wrong!" she hurried to add on.

"Noble ladies?" I hissed. I would not hear of him taking a mistress while he was married to me.

She shook her head, and comprehension dawned on me. My own face became bright red, and I was pretty sure it was visible, even in the dark. "A whore house?" I whispered, my face becoming a darker crimson. She let out a nervous giggle, wrapping her arms around her skinny shape. She nodded her head.

"Maybe, but I could be wrong," she muttered.

I turned back to the men, gazing at their forms that were only visible due to the moonlight. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves, everyone minus the king. He was just staring at them, his face blank, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't actually like those men. He sure didn't seem very friendly with them, but why would he keep their companionship otherwise?

Maybe they were going to the whore house and he thought it convenient to travel with them, was all.

I grimaced.

They never saw me but I stayed outside, staring at nothing in particular. The crickets sang their little tunes and menacing shadows flickered around, created by the moonlight. I hadn't realized Angela had gone inside until she came out a few minutes later, draping a blanket around my shoulders. I pulled it close to my shivering form, basking in the warmth it provided.

"Come inside before you catch a chill," she insisted. I just nodded mutely, following her back inside of my room before sitting down upon my bed. My eyelids were abruptly heavy, wanting to droop and embrace the familiar darkness.

"Angela," I muttered, my voice groggy with sleep.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I'm scared."

**Author's Note: Things should be picking up soon. I haven't gotten to the actual plot yet, I know, I'm sorry. It won't be long from now. And yes, Edward is still mean, if you hadn't realized, haha. Don't worry, everything will get better. (And besides, if he's automatically nice, which would be extremely ooc for a king, what fun is that?)**

**Sorry about the late update. To answer the questions I got, no, I am not dead. I am not dead in any shape or form. My laptop crashed, and then when I got a new one it took me a week to get Internet. I will be working on my other stories as soon as possible, I promise.**

**Also, if there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I no longer have microsoft word. :(**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**xo**


	3. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I am making no profit off of this.**

I gazed at myself in the mirror, my stomach doing twists and turns. My hair was held up expertly, certain strands curled and framing around my face. Alice had managed that, insisting that she would take care of everything. The only thing I had to do was repeat my vows, she assured me.

My wedding dress was a light white, the fabric brushing the floor. The bodice was square, the top of the sleeves puffed. The shoes were small and white, cramping onto my feet in an effort to make them look small. Now, I certainly did not have big feet, but Alice said appearances were everything.

I was getting married today and I was meeting the entire court. It was nerve wrecking. What if they hated me? I wasn't even sure when my coronation was, and that thought made my head become faint. I couldn't imagine being a queen—and I certainly could not imagine becoming the wife of a man I hardly knew and didn't even like.

"Oh, my lady," Angela gasped out, stepping inside of my room. "You look so very beautiful. The king will be left breathless."

"Thank you, Mistress Angela." Years of being in the court had perfected my manners, making it almost instinct. My eyes were watery, I noticed in the mirror. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tears I wanted to shed. She stepped closer towards me, a sympathetic smile on her face. I guess she had noticed my tears.

"It will be alright," she said cheerfully. I was glad it was just her. The other ladies were in my sitting room, which connected to this bedroom, most likely playing some sort of card game and gossiping. Only Angela had come to give me comfort, and I appreciated that. They would all be attending the wedding, and would leave just a few minutes before me.

I avoided responding to that statement. "Who will be walking me down the aisle, since my father could not make it in time?"

"An old friend of his majesty," she responded carefully. "I think you shall like him. Most everyone does. He is a duke," she told me, biting down on her lower lip.

There was a knock on the door, and she beamed. "That might be him," she whispered, and I inclined my head towards the door, signaling she should open it. She hesitated, spending a moment fixing her hair and straightening out her dress. She sucked in a deep breath and an amused smile curved on my face.

She opened the door, dropping immediately into a curtsey.

I curtseyed as well, peaking up at him. He was fairly tall with a head of blond hair. His skin was pale, his features beautiful and well formed. He was more lean then muscular, and there was something that appeared very kind about him.

I rose from the curtsey and walked towards him, a smile on my face.

"Your grace," I greeted. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of being formally introduced."

"My lady." He smiled, and stepped forward so Angela could shut the door behind me. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and I am pleased to have finally had the chance to meet you. I have heard such pleasant things about you from your home kingdom as well as this one. We are all honored to have you here."

It was obviously a lie, but a pretty one at the least. The king obviously did not feel honored to have me here.

"I thank you for your graciousness. Will you be walking me down the aisle?" I was pleased with Edward's choice, surprisingly. He was a kind man, and seemed quite fatherly. He smiled gently.

"Yes, I will be, as long as you have no protest."

"Considering my own father is not here, I am simply grateful that you could do this in such short notice."

He nodded his head towards me, holding out his arm for me to take. "Shall we go, my lady?"

I reached forward slowly to take his arm, my stomach twisting in another knot. I had almost forgotten, for just one brief moment, that I was to marry a man I could not stand today. I had almost forgotten, for one brief moment, that the fate of this kingdom rested on me being able to produce a son.

He led me down towards the room where I would be getting married, but it took longer than my feet, being cramped in the shoes, appreciated. The doors were shut. Two big tall doors that were carved out of exquisite wood, and yet I could not find it in myself to admire them. Two guards stood in front of the door, watching us.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He inclined his head towards the guards, obviously the signal to fling open the door. They did just that which revealed a long aisle, pews all along the side. People turned in their seats to stare at me, all of them dressed in only the most expensive of fabrics and the most fashionably designed dresses.

What was I doing here? I didn't fit in among these people, I could already tell.

Carlisle led me forward slowly while I struggled to breathe, my chest heaving up and down. I didn't doubt it was apparent to anyone who looked—which, considering the fact _everyone _was staring, would be everyone.

I was doing alright until I looked up and met the eyes of my future husband.

His gaze was cold, a hard green. He was staring at me expectantly, if not a bit impatiently. I abruptly stopped and Carlisle stopped with me, reluctant to tug me along. I stood frozen for one long moment, staring at his unforgiving face. My mouth went dry, my stomach twisting as I struggled to breath, my chest heaving with the effort exerted.

Carlisle leaned forward to whisper. "Are you alright?"

His voice was so soft that even I hardly heard it, none the less the people surrounding us. People were staring to whisper, soft murmurs that were filled with accusations as well as confusion.

I finally managed to rip my gaze away from Edward to look up at Carlisle. "I can't do this."

My voice was also soft, but I was not as good at whispering as he was. The whispers of the crowd increased.

"You must." He turned to start walking forward again but I dug my feet in, all but yanking him back.

"I can't. I change my mind. I'm not ready," I whisper hissed to him.

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully," he whispered, bending down. "If you turn back now and run away, this will only make things worse for you. You will be forced to marry the king at a later date, but you will always be gossiped about viscously by people here. You will never be accepted here. The king will not forgive you and will forever hold it against you for humiliating him. Such a thing is unacceptable, and I know your upbringing taught you that. So shape up and act like the lady you are."

I stared at him for one long moment, knowing he was right. I would be fortunate to not be shipped off to a nunnery as it is, but such a thing would surely seal my fate. Slowly, I nodded, and I down casted my eyes, refusing to look at Edward. I would not let him intimidate me into faltering facing the inevitable.

Carlisle led me towards the front of the room and the whispers slowly ceased, most now too preoccupied in watching me walk down the aisle; watching to see if I'd halt. Carlisle released my arm once we reached the priest and slowly, I looked towards the side of me to glance at Edward. He was watching me, the anger barely concealed. It was not the fear of his look that had me afraid. It was the fear of marrying this man at all.

He slowly knelt before the priest and I followed suit, keeping my eyes on the floor.

* * *

Everyone was laughing, dancing around the room. I sat on a chair next to Edward, him holding my hand to appear as if we were happy. There was music, and so much joy in the room, but none of it emitted from the bride of the groom. We were also, I noted, probably the only people not dancing.

"Your majesty, my lady." A man stepped before us, dropping into a bow. His hair was dark, his body lean. I could not see much of his features.

"Lord Crowley." Edward inclined his head in greeting. "Meet my wife, the lady Isabella. Isabella, meet Tyler, the viscount of Crowley."

I smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Crowley."

"The pleasure is completely mine, my lady." He turned towards Edward. "If I may be so bold as to ask, your majesty, when is your lady wife's coronation?" A jolt of panic went through me at that reminder.

I was not queen yet, simply the king's wife. I would only become queen once I had my coronation.

Edward gave him a dark glance. "You may not be so bold as to ask."

Lord Crowley visibly swallowed and his face paled. I shot Edward a slightly shocked, but more so dirty look. His hand tightened on mine warningly and I snatched my hand back. He reached over and grabbed it, choosing to hold it tighter this time. I bit my lip to prevent my face from turning into a grimace of distaste.

"Do forgive me, your majesty. I had no intention to offend either you or your lady." He bowed again, as if that would make everything better.

Perhaps it did, for a small smile graced Edward's face. "Rest assured that no offense has been taken. Go on and dance, then."

"Your majesty, if I may," I whispered, leaning closer to him. "I assure you that I can speak for myself."

The glare he sent me made me reel, frozen for one brief moment. It was if I had committed a crime, not spoken the truth. My chest heaved from the exertion of me refraining from snapping at him; even I would confess that was inappropriate to do in public. People would whisper, gossip and stare for such behavior.

"And I assure you," he whispered back, "that I will speak for you."

"Speak for me? Speak _for_ me?" I hissed, outrage tinting my tone. I took a deep breath to calm myself, letting it out slowly. "Your majesty, I am quite intelligent, if I may say so. I have been taught to read, to write, to sew and most importantly, diplomatic response. I think you forget who my family is. I had to learn just as much as you did."

He snorted, not even sparing me a glance. "And yet compared to me, you are but a commoner."

I bit the inside of my cheek. It was my wedding day, and if it meant keeping the peace, I would humor him and his arrogance. "I believe, your majesty, that it is time for us to dance." The words were spoken through my gritted teeth, a false smile planted on my face. If people saw us talking and frowning, that would cause speculation. Part of being born into a noble family, as I often had driven into me, was keeping up the appearance of happiness.

He sighed, standing up. I had no choice but to follow suit, his hand dragging me up. He stepped down from our section, which was a bit above the rest of the court, and ever the gentlemen he helped me down. He smiled so politely, so formally, that I almost cringed. Even a stranger, someone who did not know the unpleasantness of the man, would be able to tell that was false.

The court cleared out of the way so we could dance, giving polite applause. I saw Mistress Stanely gossiping in the corner, her hand covering her mouth as she whispered. She was watching us, no doubt relaying what a terrible person I was, or something of that sort. The girl she was whispering to, Mistress Marshall, if I remembered correctly, looked puzzled. She was also watching us, and then she turned to whisper in her brunette friend's ear. Her hair was a dark red, a stunning color I thought personally. The girl herself was, unfortunately, plain.

I watched the different faces as we danced, examining their expressions. Carlisle was watching us almost intently, and when he caught me staring he smiled. Alice smiled at me as well, but her smile faltered when she met my eyes. Maybe I looked as unhappy as I felt.

"Put a smile on your face," Edward hissed, and I obliged. I guess I did look as unhappy as I felt.

Lord Crowley was watching us as well, his face carefully blank. I would eschew that man, I believed. He seemed almost fake to me, perhaps by the way he sucked up to the king. Then again, he could just be afraid, which is more understandable. I could commiserate.

Angela was watching us, an expression that I could describe as tender and yet sympathetic on her face. My smile turned genuine when I met her gaze.

The dance took far too long. Edward smiled politely at the crowd when we finished, holding my hand once again. There was applause once more before he turned back towards me, bending down to whisper in my ear. It seemed as if he was whispering sweet words into my ear, and smiles bloomed on some faces in the crowd. If only, I thought to myself, they could actually hear him.

"Dismiss yourself in ten minutes and return to your chamber. I tire of your presence."

* * *

"It was the strangest thing, Alice," I whispered, leaning across the carriage. Edward, Alice and I were going for a ride through one of the nearby villages at my request. I had wanted to see the village, but I wasn't allowed to even leave the carriage. I was fortunate enough Alice had convinced Edward to take me along for the ride. "Consummating the marriage, I mean."

Alice leaned closer to me, looking towards the door of the carriage. No footsteps, meaning Edward was not coming. He had exited the carriage a few minutes ago, although he hadn't said why. He had just mumbled something about a horse and left us.

"What was it like?" she asked softly. "I've heard it's terrible."

I shrugged. "Surprisingly, it wasn't. It was... oh, I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, how are things with you and the man?" I had already forgotten his name.

"Don't call him that. His name is Jasper. And everything is the same. Sometimes, I just wish..." She let out a long sigh, her little shoulders drooping.

"Wish what?" I asked gently.

"It sounds terrible, and I don't really mean it..."

"Go on," I prodded.

"Sometimes, I just wish my brother was someone else, so I could marry Jasper and have him still love me."

I reached out to pat her shoulder but she turned away, preventing me from doing that.

"Alice..."

"Don't," she said sharply. "It's a terrible thing of me to say and we both know it. You shouldn't comfort me after I just said that."

I let my hand drop, knowing the stubborn princess would not accept any comfort.

"I would suggest we go for a walk, but there are bodyguards simply coating the exterior of this carriage." I laughed lightly, and she followed suit.

"I doubt the swarm of them would let us take so much as a foot outside," she agreed.

"I'm sure they would push us back in. And then alert your brother."

She made a face. "He would have a fit, thinking I endangered myself that way."

I sighed. "And I'm sure he wouldn't approve of me disobeying him." The disdain was evident in my tone; I struggled to suppress it.

There was a high pitched scream, and a loud bellow followed suit. I jumped slightly; I had never entered a village of commoners and simply sat in the carriage. My family always made sure we went straight through, not stopping for even a heartbeat. Edward had no fear, however, unlike my parents, for he had plenty of guards to protect us from being kidnapped or killed.

"What was that?" I breathed out, my tone breathless.

Alice bit down on her lower lip, and then shook her head slowly. "Just ignore it, Bella."

"What was that?" I repeated, standing up slightly in the seat. Alice leaned over and pushed me back down.

"Just ignore it, please, Bella. I doubt it's pleasant, it's not like there is anything we can do." She looked so sad, her dainty features ever so lugubrious.

"Alice," there was a hint of panic to my voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

The carriage door swung open and Edward stepped inside. The door swung shut behind it, someone else having shut it for him. He seemed to completely expect it, for he didn't so much as glance at the door to see if it was shut.

"Your majesty, what was that? Your sister seems to be under the impression that I don't need to know." I was hoping he would disagree.

He looked almost bored. "I have not the faintest idea. I don't concern myself with commoners. Whatever it is, I'm sure your female mind does not need to know it."

There was another scream again. High pitched and frantic. Too high pitched for an adult, I thought to myself. It had to be a child.

"What's happening?" I demanded. "That sounds like a child. Is a child in trouble?"

Alice sighed. Edward grunted. "Possibly. Whatever is happening, it doesn't concern us."

"You're the king," I hissed. "Everything that goes on in your kingdom is your concern, your responsibility. Now go figure out what is happening!"

The screams were joined by sobs this time. His eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me what to do."

I sat back, disbelief making my eyes wide. "Is that all you can say to this... to this horror? A child is obviously in trouble. If you are not going to do anything, then I will."

"You will not." His tone was sharp.

I stood up, clutching my skirt and pulling it up with one hand. I would not want to trip over it. That would stall me, not to mention it would be utterly degrading. "You may be king, but you are not living up to your responsibilities. I am your wife, and so therefore I will."

I pushed open the carriage door, stepping out of it.

"Isabella, you get back inside this very instant."

One guard stepped in front of me, looking rather sheepish. "Forgive me, my lady, but we cannot let you pass."

I sighed. "Oh, very well."

He seemed content with that and turned back around, his back facing me. As soon as he did that I bolted past, ducking down so no other guard could snatch me backwards. It was the element of surprise, I figured. They all had their backs to the carriage, wanting to be able to see any threat that might come this way and be able to protect us. I heard a surprised explanation from one guard but they would not physically grab me where everyone could see me, not without the king's permission.

I hadn't been mistaken. It was a small boy who was screaming and crying. He had his wrist held by an older man. That man was tall with a protruding stomach, his repugnant features twisted into amusement. His face was wrinkled, a thin mustache and beard adorning it. He had an apron on. The little boy he was dragging along was shrieking and twisting, his hair a mop of dirty brown hair. And by dirty, it was literally dirty. His face was almost smeared in dirt, his clothes ripped and stained.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, slowing my pace down to a walk now that people could see us. Passersby's whispered and stared, some staring at the elegance of my clothes, other at just me.

"None of your business, lady," the older man growled. He then turned and stopped, examining me from head to toe. Obviously he reached the same conclusion everyone else had: that I was rich. "Are you a customer, ma'am?"

"That depends. Who are you?" I doubted we ever got anything from this man, but there was no harm in asking.

"I am the local bread maker. Once I am done dealing with this little thief, I will show you some bread. I have very good prices." He started tugging at the boy again. I stepped forward.

"What has this young boy done to offend you so, kind sir?" I asked gently.

"He has stolen my bread, and so he must be punished."

"And what kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"I will cut off his hand. It is the correct thing to do and I am within my rights to do so." There was a shriek from among the crowd. I didn't spare the crowd a glance, but the shriek descended into sobs. The child's mother, perhaps.

"What if I give you double the amount the bread little boy stole costs? Will you let him go, even though it appears you have gotten your bread back?" There was a loaf of bread lying on the ground, which I bet had been the loaf the little boy had snatched. I hoped the bead maker didn't plan on selling it. That was unsanitary.

The man scoffed. "Nay, I think not! He deserves a punishment."

"He's just a child!" It was a girl this time, who burst free of the on looking crowd. His mother, I assumed. Her hair was dark, her features thin and young. Her clothes were ragged and her hat flimsy, looking as if it would rip in two by the slightest breeze from the wind. A gentleman followed her, his eyes intently on the young boy. His hair was also dark, his clothes stained. They couldn't afford the food, I realized. No wonder the child had stolen it.

Didn't Edward do anything about the poverty here?

"I'm sure the lad didn't mean to steal," I said as soothingly as I could.

"Mean to steal! He snuck the bread right out from under my nose and then ran with it. If I hadn't caught him he would have gotten away with it."

I walked closer and then bent down so I was eye level with the boy. "Did you mean to upset this man, lad?"

The little boy burst into tears. "No! I just wanted to eat. I don't want my hand cut off!"

I straightened up. "You see? He didn't mean to upset you. I'll pay you double the amount the bread costs and we can pretend like this never happened."

The man barked out laughter. "Why, so he can steal from me again tomorrow?"

"He's just hungry." My voice went sharp. "His stomach must hurt."

"He'll be hurting even more in a few minutes."

I'll confess to feeling a violent urge to hit this man, but I refrained from doing so. But it frustrated me. Here he was, with a stomach double the size of my head, and he was criticizing this starving boy for stealing food. I had long ago figured out the world was not fair, and yet it continued to amaze me.

"I order you to release this boy." I stood up straighter, trying to appear intimidating. There were some incredulous whispers in the crowd. I glanced behind me, but Edward had not exited the carriage. I wondered why he was even letting me do this when he had ordered me to stay in the carriage.

The man snorted. "Where do you think you have the right to tell me that, lady?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the lady Isabella, the king's new wife."

The man laughed. "Oh, right, and I'm the king of England."

My mouth twisted into a grimace. "I believe that would make you my husband."

"It's true!" The boy's mother shrieked and she pointed back towards my carriage. "Look at that carriage back there! Look at it! The sign of the royal family is on it! What are the odds this lady would appear the day after the king marries and while he is also visiting town? We've never seen her before, so she is obviously who she says she is. Do as she says and let my little boy go."

Her voice was rising with each word, hysteria consuming her. He wouldn't believe her, I knew, just by looking at his disbelieving face.

"By our laws, I have the right to this little boy's hand," the man snapped at her, and his grip visibly tightened on the child's wrist. He cried out in pain.

"I said let him go. I mean it." I stepped towards the man until we were less than a foot away.

"Back it up, lady," he snapped. My chest heaved as I struggled to keep my temper in.

There was an explosion of loud whispers from behind me, and then I heard that all too familiar cold voice.

"My wife said to let him go. You would do well to obey her."

The man paled and he released the boy, stumbling back a few steps. This village was the closest village towards the castle—I figured Edward must come here often for them to recognize him. How very odd that he should come himself instead of sending a servant to run his errands.

The man swooped down into a bow. "Your majesty, I…"

"You what?" His voice was sharp. "What is your excuse for disobeying my wife?"

The man said nothing. Even I could see Edward was inconsolable.

I knew he would be furious with me, too, but seeing that mother race forward and hug that little boy made it worth it. Seeing the tears that streamed down his father's face, and how hard he tried to hide it, made it worth it. Seeing the expressions of relief on the faces of bystanders made it entirely worth it.

"Come, Isabella," Edward said coldly, and he took me by the elbow. I realized that when watching everyone else around me, I had completely spaced out whatever Edward had said to that man. I shrugged it off. I doubted it would interest me, anyway, since I'm sure they were not pleasant things. I didn't like the man, but I could feel a little pity with how scared he appeared of my husband.

Edward all but shoved me into the carriage and then slapped the top of it, the signal to get it to start up. It started rolling.

Alice was watching me with a mixture of amazement and shock.

"What were you thinking?" Edward snapped at me almost instantly. "I told you to stay in the carriage!"

"That little boy needed assistance." For once, I felt no anger at Edward, for he had come out and helped me.

"I don't give a damn! When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be obeyed."

"Edward…" That was Alice. She raised her hand up to touch his shoulder—he was sitting next to her, and he pulled away.

"Don't, Alice." He was glaring at me.

"Is this what you do? Allow children to get their hands cut off for being hungry?"

"That child stole. He had wronged the baker. The only reason I let him get away with it is because the baker then proceeded to wrong you."

"He's just a child!" I felt almost exasperated. "He needs to eat, Edward."

"But stealing isn't the way to go about it."

"A child can't work, and his parents obviously don't have jobs. They're obviously starving. Have _you_ ever gone so much as an hour hungry?"

"Have _you?_" he shot back.

I sighed. "Fair enough. No, I haven't, but at least I won't stand by and allow this to happen."

"It's not my concern."

"But it is!" My voice rose with my rising anger. "You are the king, and you are lucky there has been no rebellion! You have no consideration for them and you allow them to starve because you believe it is not your responsibility. But it is! You are king and you must take care of them. You must see to the needs of your country."

"You aren't even queen, but I suppose you know much more then the king himself, is that it?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, glancing back and forth between the two of us. She looked distressed.

"You forget yourself," I snapped. "I was not born into a family of peasants."

"Yes," he hissed, a smile curving onto his face. "Simply a family of whores."

He was calling Lauren a whore, I realized. I took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, reminding myself that I was married to this man now and I owed her no loyalty anymore, cousin or not.

"Even if that was so, which it is not, I was still educated. I know what a king must do for his people."

"Shut your mouth and say nothing else. That is an order."

"Edward!" This was Alice, and now she, too, sounded angry. "Enough of this. She's right. I think you need to be more concerned with your people as well. The world does not revolve around the rich and the noble families, you know. Your world should revolve around this kingdom, and that includes the peasants."

"You've never had any concern about the peasants before!" Edward rounded on her. "In what, four days, has it been? In four days she's gotten to you and changed your opinion? Don't be so foolish, Alice."

It wasn't me who had changed her opinion, I knew. It was the peasant she was in love with who had changed her opinion.

"She hasn't changed my opinion, Edward. I've felt this way for a while."

"Alice, none of this is your concern. You are the princess. Don't trouble yourself."

Alice turned her face away from him. I shook my head.

"Your own sister agrees with me! If that isn't proof enough…" My voice trailed off at his angry expression.

"Do not bring my sister into this. It's bad enough you dragged her into this to start with."

"I didn't drag her into this!"

My protest was ignored.

"Now shut your mouth and be quiet." He turned away from me, as if that was the end of that. I realized he really didn't care what happened to those people—either he was ignorant to how bad their suffering was, or he just didn't care in actuality. I shook my head in quiet disbelief, not wanting to accept he could be that much of a monster.

"I ask permission to take some of our money, husband, and give it to charity. I can come here and hand it out personally, that way I may also ask the Lord to bless those who I come in contact with."

"Your request is denied. You may not take my money and do such a thing."

"Okay," I said pleasantly, leaning back into the seat. "Let me rephrase that. I will be taking some of our money and giving it to charity." At his narrowed eyes, I continued speaking. "Whether I get your permission to do so or not."

Alice snickered, biting her lip to hide a smile.

"You would disobey me." He sounded outraged, but more so disbelieving.

"I will do only what must be done," I explained softly. "These people need to eat."

He sighed angrily, and looked away from me. "Fine. Do it. I don't care either way."

"I would like to get involved with more charity." I found ideas running in my head, ideas that might make staying here tolerable. I had felt such sweet relief, such warmth to see that little boy reunited with his mother, to know I had helped in some way. If I could do that again, if I could help someone else, even if it made Edward hate me, it would be worth it.

"I'd rather you stayed out of the public eye," he told me. I shrugged that off.

"I have my own duties to do, and—"

"And your first duty is to provide me with an heir," he interrupted. "A male heir."

I waved that away with my hand. "Oh, we'll get around to that eventually. I think those who are living are more important than an entity that does not yet exist."

"I disagree."

"I'm interested in hearing about this, Bella." Alice leaned forward. "Please continue."

"These people need to eat, and we have so much extra food. We should keep only what we need and give the rest to charity." I waved my hands around almost frantically, trying to get my point across. I remembered the family with the rags as clothing, and I continued. "We all have clothes that don't fit anymore, and we all have clothes we don't need."

"We need them," Edward interrupted. "We simply get them fixed once they no longer fit."

"But we all have so many clothes, and we don't need it all," I disagreed. "So every time we have an outfit made for us, we should give an old one we don't wear away."

Edward made a face, as if he didn't understand my thinking. "Why would we do that when we could get it tailored to fit us?"

"Oh, I like that idea," Alice all but purred. "We can start with buying you an entire new wardrobe and giving away_ all_ of your clothes."

I blinked. "That's a little drastic, Alice."

"But your idea," she pointed out. "You will be queen soon, Bella. Your clothes are fashionable enough, although I get the feeling you could care less, and expensive looking enough, but they need to be better. You need to dress and look better than everyone else at court. You need to set a fashion trend."

I sighed. "Well, I suppose that is true enough. It is one of my duties as queen. Once I get around to becoming queen."

Edward snorted quietly under his breath. I chose to ignore that.

"Just how much is this new wardrobe going to cost?" I asked quietly. "More than every dress I own?"

Alice grinned mischievously. "Probably."

I groaned, but I didn't protest. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. "Alright, so I'll give some of my jewels away as well to compensate. Well, I'll sell them, at least, and then have that money given to the poor."

"Good idea," Alice said encouragingly. "We're also going to have to buy you a bunch of new hats, since the ones you are wearing now are getting to be a bit ratty."

I made a face. All of my family's money had gone towards making Lauren look good, and I'd had a lack of clothing for a while there. Once she was queen, she had made it up to everyone but me. She didn't want me looking good by wearing brand new dresses, hats, shoes, etc. And so some of my things were a bit ratty.

"Alright," I said slowly. "I'll give away all of my hats, too, then."

"The court, thankfully, has seen you looking nothing but your best, which was on your wedding day. We'll have to keep you concealed to your wing of the castle until we can get around to getting you that new wardrobe."

I shrugged. I wasn't particularly concerned with that. I had a library in my wing of the castle to keep me occupied. "Alright, but let's not get off topic now, Alice." Trust her to switch the topic from charity to fashion. "I'm sure fashion is very important and all, but I do believe charity to be more so."

Alice smiled and let loose a laugh that highly resembled a giggle. "Okay, okay, continue."

"I think when we have supper at court that we should give the remaining food to charity. We never come even close to finishing all of our food."

Edward made a sound deep in his throat. "I disagree. We might run out of food, and then what? We'd be hungry because we gave it all away."

I sighed. "We'd be hungry for a few hours. That's how long it would take for you to purchase more food."

"That's too long."

"Don't be such a snob, Edward," Alice scolded. "Our people will love these changes." I could tell by her face she was thinking of how her Jasper would love this.

"Also, in the matter of my dowry," I began hesitantly. "I know Lauren—Queen Lauren, sorry, sent pounds after pounds of gold, silver and she gave you a large piece of land that King Mike had owned. Perhaps… perhaps you could donate a portion of what you received to charity as well, husband. I think it would be appreciated by many."

"No," he said sharply.

"But why not?" I kept my tone neutral, blank. He would not grant me something I desperately wanted, I didn't think.

"Because I deserve that dowry and so much more for having to put up with you." The worst part was that he said that with a small smile on his face.

Alice stared at him, and then just shook his head.

"That's terrible," she muttered. "Let's talk fashion, Bella." I knew she was trying to change the subject so Edward would not participate in our conversation.

"Yes," he agreed. "Let's talk fashion." He reached forward and gently touched the spikes on Alice's head. "Why do you insist upon cutting your hair like a man, sister? You have such beautiful hair and yet you cut it so short. Why, you cut it _shorter_ then a man does! I had forbidden all of our servants to cut your hair any shorter than your shoulders, and so you do it yourself. Why is that?"

"You did it yourself?" I asked, slightly amazed. It had looked very choppy, and so very short, but I would have never suspected that she had done it on her own.

"Yes," she confessed, and there was not a hint of shame in her voice.

"I happen to like your hair like that," I told her gently. Edward glared at me.

"It is not how a woman is supposed to cut her hair. No one will marry you if you persist like this, Alice. I want you to be happy."

"You want me to be happy." She sounded incredulous, and she shook her head in disbelief. I didn't know Alice all that well, but I knew what the average person would be thinking. I knew she was thinking of Jasper and how Edward would forbid her to marry him, despite the fact he would make her happy as no one else could.

"Yes, I do."

"Hm." She didn't say anything else. He ran his finger along her short hair.

"Why do you do this, Alice?" he asked with his voice lugubrious. She didn't respond, simply turned her head away so she was out of his grasp. He allowed his hand to fall. I realized that while his people had not rebelled from unhappiness against their king in any way, each time Alice met with Jasper, cut her hair short, or even just agreed with me, she was rebelling against the king because of her unhappiness.

**Author's Note: Well, that took a while. Sorry. Hopefully that long of a wait should not happen again. See, I started doing updates again last month, but I can only write two days a week. (Which should hopefully change soon. We'll see.)**

**Anyway, I updated my two other stories last month, started this one and got to when Tyler met with Edward. Then I had to leave for the weekdays as I always do, and when I returned on the weekend I was busy as a bee. Then the next weekend I went to write and had writer's block. Then I didn't write because of that.**

**So for hours today, I forced myself to write out of guilt. Eventually, though, I started to get my inspiration back and was able to finish this chapter off and enjoy it at the same time. Huzzah! Well, sorry again for the long wait. I still plan to finish this story. I would let you guys know if I didn't plan to finish it, to answer several questions.**

**Check my page for news on how the updating on my stories is going. If I ever quit writing this story, it would say so there.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**xoxo**


End file.
